


Perfect Fit

by ilovemanicures



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Character Study, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Friendship, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: In which Roy asks Dick to describe himself and his brothers in the form of cities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a fic that isn't in the YGO fandom. It feels pretty foreign for me, so I apologize if it sucks.

"Jason. Go."

"New York, New York, of course."

"Of all the places in the world, you not only pick a place in the states, but NYC at that?"

"Yes. He is one hundred and ten percent street life. He's quick, cunning and smooth. He can be the greatest thing that's ever happened to you and slit your throat all in the same day. Blink and you just might miss him."

"So..."

"New York, New York."

"Huh. I guess when you put it like that... What about Tim?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. He's very complicated, a true techno geek, can be pretty weird sometimes, but he's also quiet and traditional in his own way. Tokyo, Japan for sure."

"Hm. Ok then, what about—

"Moscow, Russia."

"Why the fu—

"—Because it's not a place just anybody can strive in. It's beautiful in its own right, but is also ruthless so you have to actually search for it. Be patient with it... just like Damian. So Moscow, Russia without a doubt."

"Wow."

"..."

"..."

"And you?"

Dick turns to give his friend a breathtaking smile. His cerulean eyes shine, and Roy can't seem to break contact. Suddenly he understands what all the girls mean when they talk about how gorgeous he is.

But before Dick could respond, his best friend turned fiancé answers for him. 

Wally, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout their conversation, drapes his arm over Dick' shoulder, leaning in causing the three men to look like they were all huddled together telling secrets.

Had they not been so high above the hustle and bustle of the city they would have almost missed him whisper, "Paris, France."

Dick smiled appreciatively at the answer and leaned up to meet Wally' lips for a tender kiss. The other red head simply shook his head and laughed.

Of course it would be Paris. He didn't even ask for an explanation, because now that he thought about it, it was a perfect fit for Dick Grayson. 

After making his friends break their lip-lock session in mock annoyance, followed by a few more moments of mindless chatter they all became very quiet, content with just staring at the busy streets below.

Sitting as they were on a random high rise building, their legs hanging off the ledge like kids on a jungle gym, everything seemed so small. So simple.

All twinkling lights and passing cars. It was the sound of gun shots that brought the young heroes back to reality.

Dick gave the red heads a sly look as he slipped his mask back in place.

"Race ya.'"

And with that they were off. Their laughter blending in with the sounds of police sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what made me think of this. But I just thought it was weirdly perfect how all the Bird-Boys' personalities fit with these places.
> 
> I know I made Dick OOC because he used names while out in the field, and for also not keeping his mask on at all times.
> 
> But in my defense, I just couldn't get the image of those three sitting on a tall building having a random late night convo out of my head! So OF COURSE i had to make them working their night jobs, cause why else would they find themselves there?
> 
> And as for the mask... well I just like his eyes lol 
> 
> Curious to know if any of you agree with my picks or would pick different places?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
